User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Seven
Hello der. So, this chapter is probably going to take me all day to write just because I have some ideas for it in some areas, but in others I'm just gonna wing it XD Hope you enjoy. The chapter that comes after this will be the last. so yeah :) ' Lovesick Sponge' ~French Narrator~ "Five hours later." SpongeBob stood in front of his bedroom mirror, holding up several different pairs of the square pants he always wore in front of him. He switched them back and forth, holding them up to his body. "Hmm... which one, Gare Bear?" He asked his loyal pet for his opinion. "Meow (They're all the same...)" He replied flatly. He continued to switch them back and forth. "This one seems a little less wrinkled" stated SpongeBob. "Meow (Good! go with that one)". "Then again, This one is a little brighter in color... hmm" He said, his lips pursed to the side. "Meow (I really don't think it matters which one, SpongeBob)" His owner chuckled. "Oh, Gary of course it does. It's always important to look your best. I think I'll go with... this one!" He happily declared, holding up the one he chose high in the air as if it was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen. Gary smirked, as he knew that his master could've just worn the same pair he'd been wearing all day. SpongeBob ripped off the clothes he was wearing, and immediately stepped into the clean set. "There! what do ya think?" He asked with a cheeky smile. "Meow! (Looking sharp! I think she'll be impressed...)" His owner waved him off, and chuckled once more. "Oh, Gary, I'm not trying to impress anyone!" He stated. "Meow? (Then what would you say you are 'trying to do?)" He stuttered, his pulse quickening as he wracked his brain for an answer. "W-well, I can't just go to the science convention with all those smart people covered in ketchup stains, now can I?" He laughed nervously. "Meow (Why, no. we wouldn't want that, now would we?)" He teased. SpongeBob then made his way into the bathroom, his pet following closely behind him. He brushed his teeth, straightened his tie, and tied his shoes, All of which he did on the regular. But He then proceeded to do something that was ''not ''in his usual routine; He doused himself with a heavy cologne. "Meow? (any particular reason for using the manly fragrance ''all of a sudden, ''hmm?)" He asked with great interest. "Well, of course! I can't go out in public smelling like old Krabby Patties! ha ha ha..." He smiled sheepishly as he continued to spray himself. "Meow.... (Sure. whatever you say, master...)" He slowly slithered out of the room. The sponge shook his head. "Snails; I'll never understand em' " He said to himself. Minutes later, He rushed down the stairs and into the living room. "I'M READY!" He shouted enthusiastically. "I-I mean..." He cleared his throat, "I'm ready" He said flatly, correcting his excited tone. He then noticed the time on the wall clock. "Hmm... Five-thirty" He said. "I still have a little time to feed my favorite pet!" He stated happily. "Meow? (Don't you mean your ''only ''pet?)" asked Gary. "Y-yeah, well you get the idea, Gary." He then made his way into the kitchen, and served Gary his usual can of Snail-Po. "Well, I guess it's time to head out the door. Don't wait up for me, Gare Bear!" He said, giving a quick wave to the snail. "Meow! (Have fun!)" He waited until he heard the front door shut before saying to himself, "Meow.. (Should be an interesting evening...)" He smiled deviously. It was about a fifteen minute walk to Goo Lagoon. As He confidently strode along, He felt very calm and relaxed. "This whole evening will be a piece of cake" He smugly thought to himself. He eventually approached the outskirts of the beach. And as he came closer to everything, He was amazed at all of the effort put into the whole thing. It was quite the elaborate setup; scientists from all over the place were working on setting up their public experiments. There were rows of large tents that seemed to go on for miles. On top of everything, There were thousands of orange and yellow lights strung up overhead, creating a canopy of brightness that seemed to light up the entire beach. He walked along, taking everything in. He took notice of the hundreds of people chatting amongst themselves. He stopped in front of one the massive tents to watch a small presentation. He stood at the very edge of a crowd of people blocking his view. He stood on his tiptoes, attempting to see above the heads of all of the fish that were miles ahead of him in height. "This is the Cream Chopper Two Thousand!" shouted the male scientist. There sat a little table set up in front of him, a large blender sitting on top of it. "This may appear to be your standard blender. But ladies and gentlemen, it is a revolutionary product that will save you so much precious time! allow me to demonstrate". The scientist proceeded to place two whole carrots inside of the blender, while pulling out a tray near the bottom to place two mushrooms in. "Now, you can liquify ''and ''slice and dice all at the same time!" He pushed the tray back in, placed the lid to the blender back on top and pressed the power button. The crowd gasped in amazement as the device liquefied the carrots within seconds. However, the mushrooms remained the same. "Uh... heh heh, allow me to just-" but before he could fix it, the device began shorting out. "Come on! YOU NO GOOD CHOPPING MACHINE! CURSE YOU-" He kicked the table, but as he did so, the blender exploded out of nowhere. A big black puff of smoke filled the air as every person in the crowd coughed. Once the smoke cleared, It was revealed that the scientist had been burnt to a crisp. "I probably shouldn't have cut that wire that was sticking out from the cord..." He stated, his voice cracking. SpongeBob at this point was lying on the ground on his stomach, trying to see through the legs of the crowd. "Ouch, that had to have hurt" said a familiar voice above him. "Huh?" said SpongeBob. He looked up behind him, and gasped as Sandy stood over him. He jumped to his feet. "Hi Sandy! Boy, you're here early" He said, his pulse starting to quicken. "Well, I did say it started at six. I just now got here. There sure are a lot of interested scientific minds out here tonight. I never would've guessed" She said with a smile. ''Oh no. ''There was that smile again. "So when did you get here?" She asked casually. "Oh, me? ha ha, I didn't want to be late so I got here before you did" He started to break into a sweat. "Uh huh... well, I don't think you would've missed much" She said, raising an eyebrow at his sudden odd behavior. As the evening progressed, they slowly made their way to each and every tent. Stopping to watch every experiment that they spotted, Most of the the time being Sandy's idea to do so. SpongeBob, on the other hand, slowly became more and more dizzy as the hours went by. He wanted more than anything to plop down in a chair before he hurled. "Boy. I sure hope that fella will be alright. He took a hard hit from that minature rocket hittin' him straight in the rear" said Sandy in a worried tone. SpongeBob chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Nothing a little glue and stitches can't fix" He said, giving a wave of the hand. "And now ladies and gentlemen, It's time for the final presentations of the evening!" declared a male scientist behind a podium. "Oh! it's time for the last five inventions. Come on, we don't wanna miss this!" exclaimed Sandy with excitement. She then grabbed the sponge's hand, nearly dragging him behind her. He felt that massive swarm of jellyfish return to his stomach at the touch of her hand. They made their way to a massive row of chairs, a large stage set up in front of them. They found the last two empty seats in the second row, and sat down. He felt a bit of relief when she let go of his hand. But he was still on edge as she ''was ''sitting right next to him. They sat for another forty five minutes, As each scientist presented each invention and conducted experiments one by one. Throughout the entirety of those forty five minutes, he had a difficult time concentrating on the presentations. She looked over at him a few times, and smiled. Causing his heart to thump harder than it ever had before. This was ''not ''the piece of cake he thought it was going to be. "Thank you for joining us this year, ladies and gentlemen! have a lovely evening". '''Finally. '''It was over. Or at least ''part ''of the evening was. The large crowd of people began to clear out of the beach. SpongeBob and Sandy disappeared into said crowd, and strolled along one of the many rows of tents. Sandy looked up at the canopy of lights above them. "Golly, those lights sure look beautiful against the sunset" She said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back up at her as they walked. "Yeah... it sure is... beautiful" He said quietly, not even realizing that he wasn't referring to the lights ''or ''the sunset. She looked down at him, and caught the dreamy look in his blue eyes. "Huh?..." She questioned, feeling a bit taken aback by his gaze. He suddenly realized his error. "Oh, The sunset! it's beautiful. just like you said, Sandy" He nervously chuckled. "''You stop that, Squarepants! remember what Patrick said. Screw your head back on straight!" ''He beat himself up mentally. She brushed off the strange look he'd given her. "Wasn't this exciting? too bad it only takes place once a year" She said. "Yeah! ha ha, too bad.." He replied, his voice trailing off. "It's not too late, we can still catch that movie" She said. "Sure! that'll be ''great" He said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. After an awkward twenty minute walk, they finally arrived at the movie theater in downtown Bikini Bottom. "Whoo, we made it. That was quite a jont, huh Sandy?" He wiped the sweat from his brow. She noticed how utterly exhausted and overheated he looked. "The forecast said it'd hit sixty five degrees at this hour..." She said, feeling a bit uneasy by her friend's behavior. "Oh, is that so? ha ha, I guess I need to exercise more often" He awkwardly replied. Once inside the theater, they stood behind a long line of people. "What movie did ya'll want to see?" She turned and asked him. "Oh! uh...It's up to you, Sandy. I'll be glad to watch anything with you" He gave a nervous half smile. "Aw, shucks! that's real nice of ya, little buddy. I was thinkin' Blob-Fish Returns. ''I heard it's even better than the first one" She said excitedly. "Great!" He smiled, figuring it was just a harmless sequel to the first horror film they had watched the week before. Minutes later, they made their way inside the theater. It was overcrowded with people. But they managed to find two seats right smack dab in the middle row. "This is gonna be good!" She shook with excitement. SpongeBob smiled at her unusual giddiness. It wasn't all too often that she became so excited over something. It pleased him to know that he could do something to make her feel happy. As the film started, everyone in the theater quieted down. The film began with the usual opening credits and dramatic music. As the time ticked by, SpongeBob began to feel more and more uncomfortable where he sat. Suddenly, a scene came up in the film that he was ''not ''anticipating in the least. Two new characters, a male and female fish, were hiding in a cellar out in the middle of a field as a raging tornado swept up and destroyed everything in its path. The two characters held onto each other tightly. "Oh, Tom! I'm so scared! what if that creature is hiding in here with us?! and with that horrible storm out there?!!" She cried into his chest. The male fish held her even closer. "Shhh, Everything will be all right, Janet. Your safe as long as your with me" He said. "Oh, Tom..." She whispered. They pulled apart just enough to look into each other's eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments, till finally their lips crashed together, and they shared a passionate kiss. "Aww!" gushed multiple people in the theater. SpongeBob's eyes were open so wide, you'd think they would've fallen out of his head. A week before, He wouldn't have minded seeing a romantic scene like that. In fact, romantic comedies were some of his favorites! there was even a romantic ending to the first ''Blob-Fish ''film. but with where he was now, with everything that had been taking place inside him the past week and as he sat next to the one who had been tying his stomach up in knots, He couldn't handle it in the slightest. "Ain't that sweet?" She whispered, leaning in towards him, breaking up his thoughts. "Sure is..." He blurted out. A few people in the row behind them sushed him. His heart raced when he realized that she had gotten so close. He tried taking a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate. But it sped right back up when he suddenly felt another hand land on his. He looked down, and noticed that she had indeed placed her hand over his. Unbeknownst to him, she had done it purely by accident as she was so caught up in the film, she wasn't paying attention to her own actions. ''~French Narrator~ "Twenty minutes later." "That was worth every minute of my'' ''time!" She exclaimed as they walked out of the theater. "How about you, SpongeBob?" She asked. "Oh yeah, it was uh... really somethin'!" He said with a fake smile. They stepped outside. It was dark out, except for the moon shining its light down upon the city. They took a little stroll past some stores. They walked past a new ice cream shop on the corner, ''Willy's Lovey Dovey Ice Cream and Sweets.'' The sight of it caught Sandy's eye, making her stop in front of it. "Whoo-wee! this place must be new. And I've got a real sweet tooth after all that salty popcorn" She said, her paws pressed against the window of the shop. SpongeBob gulped, trying to keep his composure. "Well... you wanna go inside?" He asked, smiling widely. "And ''how!" ''She declared. They stepped inside. The place really represented its name; there were paper hearts strung up and dangling from the ceiling, along with heart shaped tables and chairs, And what appeared to be hundreds of miniature paintings of ''Cupid's ''arrow all over the walls! ''Just what SpongeBob needed to see. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of it all. ''What was with all of the hearts surrounding him lately? first the Krabby Patty and now this?! She walked up to the counter, eyeing all the flavors of ice cream. "See anything you like?" asked SpongeBob, a crooked smile planted on his lips. "Mmm, the acorn and marshmallow swirl looks invitin'!" She said, licking her lips. "One scoop of the acorn marshmallow swirl, please" SpongeBob asked the fish lady politely. He pulled out a dollar bill from his back pocket, and handed it to the lady. In turn, she handed him the delectable treat in a cone. "There you are young man, A yummy treat for your squirrely sweetheart" She said with a smile. She had a rather raspy and manly sounding voice. SpongeBob jumped at her unexpected remark. "Oh, s-she's not my-" Before he could finish, Sandy came up behind him, luckily she hadn't heard what the lady had said. "Aw shucks SpongeBob, ya'll didn't have to pay for it" She said with a sweet smile. His heart fluttered inside his chest when he saw her smile. "Oh, it's no trouble. What are friends for?" He said, handing her the frozen treat. "Thanks! aren't you gonna have any?" She asked, taking it from him. "Nah. I don't feel like I could handle sweets right now..." His voice trailed off. It was true, one more "mushy-gushy" moment, as Patrick called it, and He'd be heading for the restroom. They went and sat down at a table. Just then, a familiar pink starfish walked into the shop and up to the counter, not even noticing his spongy friend. And he had something sitting on the top of his head.... something that was also pink with blue spots and a red swirl... it was Gary! 'Good evening, sir! what can I get you?" asked the fish lady. "Hmmm...." Patrick placed his hand under his chin as he looked at the options. "I think uh....I'll have....uhhh" He began to zone out. Until Gary smacked him with one of his eyestalks. "Ouch! Uh, I'll have strawberry" He finally said, rubbing his forehead where the snail struck him. "Good choice" said the lady. "''Oh no! What are my best friend and pet doing here?! They might suspect something. Oh, I just wish this night would end already!" ''SpongeBob whispered frustratingly in his thoughts. As Sandy licked her ice cream inside of her air suit, she noticed SpongeBob staring at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. "You alright, SpongeBob?" She asked, concerned. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Sandy! How's the swirl?" He asked, faking another smile. "De-licious! I ain't never had anything as scrumptious as this" She replied happily. SpongeBob felt his gut wrench at her response. She was just telling him what she thought of the stinking ice cream! how come every little thing she did affected him so greatly? He just didn't understand. But as she sat there enjoying the frozen dessert, a small yet warm smile crept it's way onto his face as he watched her. His heart and emotions were just getting the better of him, and He could barely control it. Breaking the silence, Patrick walked up to them with Gary still sitting on top of his head. "Hi guys!" He greeted. "Hey Pat! and Gare Bear! what are you two doing here? isn't it past your bedtime, Gary?" asked SpongeBob, secretly wishing they would go away before they would start wondering why He just happened to be at a romantic hangout with Sandy. "Oh, Gary threatened-OUCH! I mean, He asked if I'd take him into town for a little walk" replied Patrick, Gary hitting him with his eyestalk once again. "I see" replied SpongeBob with a nervous smile. Just then, Sandy had finished her ice cream. She stuck her hands back through the arms of her suit. "That's quite a strange coincidence; you bein' here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were spyin' on us" She said, letting out a little laugh. "Not until after you left the sci-OUCH!" Patrick was cut off once again by Gary's eyestalk. "Well, anyways I've gotta get home to watch that new scary sea urchin movie" said Patrick. "Meow! (I want SpongeBob to take me back home!)" said Gary. "Yeah but he's with-OUCH! Okay okay, sheesh" said Patrick, pulling Gary off of his head and placing him on the ground. "Young man! don't forget your treat!" called the lady. "Oh yeah!" Patrick ran back to the counter. "Will this cover it?" He asked, pulling a penny and a push pin out of his pocket. "Eh, close enough" She said, handing him the ice cream. "Bye Patrick!" SpongeBob said while waving as his friend went out the door. The three headed out the door of the shop. "Well, Sandy I think it's about time we head home. Gary gets cranky if he doesn't get his sleep" He said with a little laugh. "Meow (I'm not sleepy)". "Yes you are, Gary. now come on" He demanded, gritting his teeth. Before he could drag Gary off, Sandy placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. He felt sparks fly when she touched his shoulder. "Wait, SpongeBob!" She said. He turned around to face her. "Yeah, Sandy?' He asked with a crooked nervous smile. "I'm glad Gary happened to show up. I've been workin' on this new invention I designed specifically for snails, and it would be great if I could test it out on him " She said with a smile "R-right now?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. "You're darn tootin', right now! He's here, ain't he?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Well... okay Sandy, If you think it's a good idea" He said, holding Gary as if he were a book. "Alright! lets go" She said, grabbing his hand again and walking off quickly. As Gary was being held against his master's side, He could feel his heart ''pounding against his hard shell. "Boy, has he got it '''bad '''or what?" Gary thought to himself. '''WHOO WEE! I think this is kind of a weird place to end this chapter, But it's already so long. I think I'll save the last little bit for the final chapter. See, I started writing this hours ago and here I am, just now finishing it up. I knew it would take me all day XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully the last chappy will be the most interesting ;) XD ' '''~Swift Category:Blog posts